Life Like This
by vielice
Summary: And just when things couldn't have been any more perfect, Lucas dropped down on one knee in front of her and popped the question. 'Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, will you marry me' (AU Leyton)
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Her first sight of him was during one of Tree Hill's burning boat tradition. She saw him and immediately felt drawn to his eerie but most interestingly presence. He was new in town, and she's heard that he was the half-brother of her best friend and even though she wanted so much to welcome him sincerely, she couldn't.

Nathan hated him, and he made it clear to her that she had to hate him too in terms of best friend code. She insisted that that wasn't the right way to approach the situation, but Nathan would have none of it.

She later learned that his name was Lucas, and that he was rapidly becoming another hotshot in school, and if Nathan thought he couldn't hate him even more, he did.

It was clear for him too how much Nathan hated him, and he felt the same way if not even worse. They gave each other looks in the hallway and always hated being around one another and what made it worse was the fact that he was deemed to be stealing Nathan's reputation in the school and that was something he honestly didn't want.

Lucas became part of the Ravens and he'd definitely altered the stereotype of a jock in all terms and that infuriated Nathan even more. He was ranking first in the school and was almost voted as captain until Nathan made the winning shot in one of their most important games, altering the decision of the coach.

He was in three of her classes and her favorite was English. He became the teacher's favorite when he had to read his first essay in class and had left most girls in tears by the way he'd written and read it aloud. He was a literature geek, a basketball player and was definitely hot. She couldn't believe someone like that could've ever existed.

She'd told Nathan once that he was actually quite like his brother even if he didn't know it and he got a full on one hour rant about why she should never compare him to someone who was obviously full of himself and she resisted the urge to point out that he was the same too.

Over the summer, she'd entered a draw and although she never expected it to actually happen, she had won a trip to LA with a free stay at a hotel and given allowance. She spent most of her days on the beach if not either shopping with a few people she'd met and had about ten flings that she knew Nathan would totally be proud of.

When she came back almost a month and a half later, things had changed drastically. Nathan had told her that it started a week after she left. He was looking for a place to play other than the park and saw his 'brother' playing by himself in an abandoned court by the river.

He challenged him to a one-on-one and as hard as it was for Nathan to admit, his brother had won and what surprised him was that he was waiting for some smug satisfaction or even endless insults but none of that came. Instead, he was complimented.

He told her that since then, they'd been playing that court and eventually started sharing their life stories with one another. They bonded over basketball and their hatred towards their father after Lucas had found out that Dan had also left Nathan's family when he turned six.

When she asked him if he could introduce him to her, Nathan almost ranted about how it was forbidden for his brother and his best friend to ever start dating. She ignored him and commented instead on how he'd called him his brother. Nathan shrugged and said that Lucas was pretty cool and that he was indeed proud of the number of flings she had and that her tan was sexy as hell.

School started again and although Nathan tried his best to keep Peyton out of the way whenever he was hanging out with Lucas, it just seemed impossible because Peyton became an official Ravens cheerleader and was in every damn practice and secret parties.

She glanced at him every chance she had and she knew it was silly to have a crush at her age, but she knew she was crushing on her best friend's brother so bad. Every practice, when his shirt got a little too sweaty for his liking, he'd throw it on the bleacher and he'd play halfway without a shirt on and it would've been totally okay hadn't he had one of the sexiest body she'd ever laid eyes on.

She noticed things too, like the way he smirked around girls, the same smirk Nathan had and it was driving her crazy. She'd see him across the library reading a book and he made it really hard for her to focus on her studies when he was licking his lips and running a hand through his hair every now and then.

Her feelings got worse when Nathan told her that Lucas was dating one of her co-cheerleaders that she honestly didn't even know was in the team. She'd pass the hallways and see him pinning her on the lockers, both of them having a full on make-out session. It hurt, to say the least, especially when it was dawning on her that she would never have a chance with him due to the simple fact that he actually never looked at her since the day he came to Tree Hill.

Halfway through sophomore year, she began ignoring her feelings no matter how strong they were and focused instead on the scholarship she was trying to obtain and driving out of town with Nathan once in a while.

Nathan told her he was glad that Lucas was getting laid, and although she really wished he didn't talk about him and all the crap he's doing, she couldn't really tell him that and so she just laughed and told him that they were indeed brothers.

She asked Nathan what they usually talk about and he just looked at her as if she was crazy for asking him that.

She was walking one day and came upon a café she hadn't seen before and decided to try it out. She regretted it immediately though after she realized that Lucas worked here after seeing him serving some student in another booth.

He asked for her order and she told him she wanted the best and he told her she couldn't. When she looked up to ask him why, he just laughed and told her in a joking manner that he was already taken and she really wanted to tell him that it didn't matter, but she knew it did. She just didn't want it to.

Summer break came once again and her days were spent in the river court either watching Nathan play and listening to music or going to the beach with him. She loved the beach, and Nathan did too.

Lucas tagged along one afternoon and it was all in her self-control not to jump at him and just kiss him because he looked so damn gorgeous when beads of water were trailing down his toned torso and glistening under the sun.

She didn't know how, but even though they were in the same place, he never talked or even looked at her and it kind of really bothered her. She didn't know if he hated her or just felt like ignoring her but she thought that it was really rude of him to disregard her presence when she was obviously just _there._

Furious, she asked him what was his problem and he told her with confidence that it was her. She didn't know what it meant and not even sure if she wanted to so she just told Nathan she wanted to leave and she was glad he didn't question her and just told her jokingly that he didn't want to get too burned.

Several days passed, and all those days she never stopped thinking about him and what he said. Suddenly, all her feelings for him had somehow turned into dislike. Or so she'd forced herself to say.

She was on her way to the record store one day when she was just suddenly pulled in an alley. She would've screamed, had she not already known who it was just because of that damned cologne.

She was unsure why he did that very thing he just did and even more so when he apologized for the way he acted, and as much as she wanted to just brush him off, she couldn't. He told her he'd make up for it and asked her if she wanted to get a drink. She did, actually, and he was glad.

They've both had a little too much to drink that night and ended up in her house, her somehow waiting for something she wasn't sure was ever going to happen, and him, waiting for her to initiate something.

He was drunk and he felt a little extra confident that night so he thought to hell with it and kissed her and she kissed him back, and it was a blur after that. Clothes were strewn around her house, touches were needy and kisses were raw and passionate. She loved it. He loved it even more.

They woke up sometime in the afternoon and were both confused and shocked as to why they were naked and how they ended up there, but it all came rushing back to them and when he looked at her like he was about to apologize, she shook her head and asked him if she was just another girl he slept with. He told her she wasn't and left without another word.

Weeks have gone by and she was starting to get insane thinking about what had happened that night. She could still feel the way his hands caressed her body and the way he kissed her and that special spot he found on the base of her neck.

It was a month later when he knocked on her door and told her that he couldn't take it anymore. What he couldn't take anymore was something she honestly didn't know, but she let him speak and she had the biggest shock of her life right there and then.

Lucas went on about how she'd never left her mind since the first day he saw her walking along with Nathan and that every damn time she passed the hallways would be torture knowing that he couldn't even look at her because Nathan would be beside her or she would just be too busy to even notice him looking at her.

He went on and on about how it killed him when she was just right there and yet it seemed she was so far because Nathan always came to his mind and how he knew it'd ruin their relationship if he ever pursued his feelings towards her.

He also told her that those girls he 'dated' were girls that Nathan hooked him up with, and as much as he wanted to deny, he also wanted to get over her after being warned off by his brother that he could never date his best friend.

He wrapped his arms around her when she started crying and told him she's felt the same all this time and it angered him to be the cause of her tears and also because he let his fear get the best of him when the most perfect girl he's ever laid eyes on was just around the corner all along.

They both started hanging out secretly since then, always by each other's side whenever they had the chance and they became official two weeks before school started, Nathan oblivious to everything happening.

He took her out whenever Nathan would practice ball and they would spend the night cooped up in each other's arms watching movies or making out in her room. He told her that he was sorry she waited so long for him to make a move. She told him it made everything much memorable.

She learned things about him every day and the same for him. He'd commented how it was like figuring out a book, and she just laughed at him. He told her it was his favorite and just like that, the butterflies were back.

Junior year came about and it was truly a trial for their relationship, especially due to the fact that no one knew they were both taken. Lucas had girls flocking to his side and his teammates were eyeing _his_ girl every practice and both were jealous to say the least.

They had their real first fight when she saw a girl flirting with him and he looked like he was doing the same. She told him that she was sick and tired of guys lying to her and that he was just like them.

A week later, he went to her and she yelled and was just about to break up with him when he'd blurted out that he loved her. He genuinely did, and said that girl was nothing and she was just interpreting things the wrong way. He repeated it again and again until she calmed down and they had their first make-up sex, which Lucas told her later on, was the best ever. She suggested they should fight more often, and he told her that if that meant hot make-up sex, then he was all for it.

The school year passed and their relationship got stronger and stronger. She'd admitted in one of their dates that she loved him and that she doesn't think she's loved anyone the same way and he kissed her, simply because he doesn't think anything could've made that moment any more perfect.

They've become so good at hiding their relationship to Nathan that they forgot that he was having a fling with one of their school's gossip freak and so when that skank told him that his brother was _fucking_ his best friend behind his back, he was raging.

It's understandable because he treated her like a sister and protected her like one, and so when he found out through someone else, it drove him crazy and even lead to punching Lucas when he found out that they'd also kissed during sophomore prom.

He ignored the two of them the whole summer and she hated every day that she couldn't go to him and ask him how his day was. Lucas tried his best to amend the situation and apologize but Nathan would hear none of it and closed the door on his face.

Those three months did well to the younger Scott, making him eventually realize that his brother indeed loved her and was hell bent on making sure he knew it. He'd admitted to Lucas the day before school started that he was a little mad that he took away the only girl he loved aside from his mother and assured him that if he made her cry, he'd get more than just a punch in the face.

Lucas related it to her later on and she immediately drove to her best friend and spent the whole day with him, making sure he knew how much she loved him and would always be his best friend no matter what. He told her he was happy for her, and he really truly was.

The three of them were inseparable after that and by the end of their high school year, Peyton was giving her valedictorian speech, Lucas was being awarded as salutatorian and Nathan accepting his award for MVP of the year.

They even won the state championship.

They got scholarships to Duke and without even as much a second thought accepted it, ready to start another chapter in their life.

They all moved out of their own houses three weeks after school ended and relished in the fact that they were going to be having so much fun. Due to Duke's requirement that they live on campus, they had no choice but to appease to their wants. Nathan and Lucas turned out to be roommates and her with another blonde girl who openly admitted to her that she got admitted just because she was very rich and pretty.

They became Duke's headline immediately and were considered 'popular' by most students after two months. They reined the halls, and loved every college party they attended so far.

That was too early to say, since after a week, they'd been invited to another party where she was drugged and was about to be raped by three men had the two brothers not come to her rescue sooner. Had the campus police not come, Nathan sworn he could've killed them.

Lucas wanted to transfer after that, and Nathan, although loving the attention they were getting was starting to realize that Duke was getting a little crazy indeed. Hazing was in town and Lucas and he had gotten frequent beatings from frats across. She was worried, and even more so when she would be the one trying to clean their wounds.

Nathan hooked up with her roommate and after three weeks told her he didn't like her anymore and the girl wasn't quite happy about that and blamed everything on her. She, just like the two of them got into quite the turmoil and was beaten by psychotic sorority girls.

The news broke out during their finals and to say they were happy would be an underestimation to the face-splitting grin they all wore when they were called to the principal's office that day.

Lucas and Nathan were called in due to the fact that their athletic performance were getting so much attention that a certain basketball team wanted to take them on for early preparation and start playing pro as soon as possible. They were thrilled, and she was crying when they told her.

She got a letter from NYU from the arts faculty and was offered yet another scholarship and it was perfect because Lucas and Nathan were going to New York to train and she was too. She doesn't really know whom to thank, but she looked up and smiled, thanking whoever it was that listened to her for making everything turn out okay.

They moved out once the semester had ended and flew to New York where a four-bedroom apartment waited for them, provided by NYU for her scholarship. She doesn't know why it had so many rooms, but she figured it was good since she was going to be with the love of her life and her best friend. Perfect, Lucas had said.

She loved NYU immediately and wondered why she hadn't chosen to go there in the first place. Lucas and Nathan decided they'd see where the road takes them before admitting into NYU to continue their studies.

Within a year, Lucas and Nathan were playing pro for the New York Knicks and she was student body president of NYU and selling her art like she was Leonardo Da Vinci. Their paychecks were bomb.

So now, at 19, she was living the dream with the only man she's ever loved so sincerely with all her heart and the best friend she could ever ask for.

Nathan told her one night that he finally found out what he and Lucas had and common and she laughed, wondering how it was that he remembered that when she had forgotten it already. She asked him what nevertheless and he'd told her it was her.

When she asked him to elaborate, he explained that all his life, he'd cared for only one girl like family other than his mother and that was her. He said that Lucas told him the same thing one day and both agreed they'd protect her no matter what.

She started crying and Nathan teased her about it endlessly until Lucas came home with dinner and went on and on about how stupid Nathan was for bringing that up.

She claimed that it wasn't stupid and started crying again when Nathan left the living room, saying he was going to set the table. And just when things couldn't have been any more perfect, Lucas dropped down on one knee in front of her and popped the question.

'_Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, will you marry me?'_

* * *

A/N: Short summary of their life before. Story continues on after the proposal. Tell me what you think :)


	2. When I'm At Home

** CHAPTER ONE**

It was still quite early when she woke up, and it was a shock since she was never a morning person, but today was different due to the fact that she was now engaged.

She'd been overwhelmed last night when he popped the question and although she knew it to be too soon, she could never deny the chance to explore their relationship further and to just agree to that promise of being with him forever.

She may have denied it at first, but back then, she always thought that he might've been the one, and indeed he was.

Soon enough, the door burst open to reveal Lucas drenched in sweat, having just come back from his early morning jogs. He grinned when he caught sight of her awake and jumped in bed immediately, wrapping his arms around her, making her laugh endlessly.

'Morning, beautiful,' he kissed her forehead sweetly and muttered something about how hungry he was. 'What do you want to eat?'

'Pancakes,' she grinned.

He laughed softly. 'Okay.'

'You're so sexy,' Peyton blurted out, eyeing his naked torso when he stood up. Lucas liked to exercise, and as much as she doesn't think he doesn't need to, she honestly loves that her fiancé is so sexy in ways that she can't even explain.

'Don't start,' he said, his voice a little huskier than usual. She knew that tone well. His eyes darkened and she burst out laughing, wondering how he got worked up so well. 'What?'

'Nothing,' she chuckled. 'Go make me breakfast.'

'I'm not your maid,' he said in pretense hurt.

She smiled at him adorably. 'I love you.'

They always told each other how much they loved one another but every time she told those three little words, his heartbeat would quicken and he'd fall in love with her even more. She was perfect, and he couldn't have wished for anyone better.

Peyton felt the same way, especially when he'd write them on sticky notes and stick it around the house or have her bacon spell out those words. He was such a cheese-ball and she just loved every bit of it.

Once, Lucas had posted a pink sticky note on the milk carton and Nathan had found it before her and went on and on about how he also lived in the house and asked if they could keep their oozing cheesiness in level. The two blondes could only laugh in return.

He beamed, 'I love you too.'

'We just ate pancakes like two days ago,' Nathan sat down on the barstool beside Peyton and glanced at her who he noticed was too busy eyeing her half naked fiancé to pay attention to him.

'You don't have to eat it,' Lucas answered, turning around and raising a brow at him. Nathan rolled his eyes, both of them knowing that even if he never admitted it; he'd always loved Lucas' cooking.

'Like I have a choice,' he muttered under his breath, folding the pancake and shoving in his mouth. Peyton decided then to greet him a good morning and almost choked on her drink at the sight of him.

'Good morning,' She laughed, putting her glass of orange juice down on the counter.

He grumbled a good morning too, well; Peyton guessed he did since she couldn't really understand anything he was trying to say with his mouth full.

Once he'd devoured his pancakes, he gulped down his juice in one go and asked Lucas to make a few more for him. Lucas just shook his head and rolled his eyes at his brother's craziness.

'Peyton and I are going out tonight,' Lucas informed Nathan, watching his reaction carefully. Peyton had relayed what Nathan told her recently when he came home drunk that he missed hanging out with his best friend and blamed Lucas.

Truth be told, she missed him too, but they were all so busy and as much as she tried her best to spend time with him, he was either practicing or out partying with scandalous 'babes'.

'Okaay,' Nathan drawled, looking at him weirdly. 'Why are you telling me that?'

'Just thought you should get a heads up,' Lucas shrugged, ignoring the look Peyton gave him and glanced at the clock. 'You're almost late, Peyt.'

'I'll meet you out front,' she pecked his lips and he disappeared in their room. A minute later, he was wearing jeans and a shirt and heading out.

'Five minutes,' he called.

'Promise!'

He nodded and left their apartment albeit without making sure Nathan knew that it was his turn to wash the dishes for the day. The younger Scott only groaned in response, having always hated washing dishes since he started doing chores.

'Are you okay, Nathan?' She asked sincerely, narrowing her eyes at him. 'You've been a little distant.'

'Don't mind me,' he laughed softly. 'I miss you though.'

'Me too, bud,' she said.

'Let's hang out real soon,' he insisted. 'I have a few days off next week.'

'You're getting really emotional, Scott,' she laughed. 'You need to get laid.'

'Shut it,' he said seriously but broke out into a grin a minute later. 'Go, Lucas is going to get pissed.'

'He won't,' she assured him and wrapped her arms around him. They rarely hugged, but when they did, it always made the other feel somehow better and they both didn't know how. It was just their special thing, Nathan had told her once and she most definitely agreed.

Peyton left ten minutes later after she was begrudgingly forced to wash dishes because Nathan claimed he was too tired and lazy to do them. She didn't mind though because at least she got to spend a little time with him while he talked about how he's been doing the past few weeks.

She hugged him once again before saying goodbye and when she finally jumped into Lucas' black range rover, he just told her that she definitely needed to fix her timing right. She just kissed him in return and he guessed everything was okay.

* * *

She had just finished class and was walking around campus, music blaring in her ears when she was approached by a group of people who she totally didn't know even studied there.

They asked her if she was willing to do an interview about the Scott brothers and give them an insight about their personal life and one thing she had always hated was when people felt the dire need to snoop into other people's lives.

She denied profusely and once they'd realized she really wasn't going to cave left, giving her hostile shivers along the way. She didn't mind that at all, considering what she'd just done was the right thing and so it was okay if people hated her because of it.

'Those people majoring in journalism are crazy,'

She turned around and raised her brows at yet another student who she didn't know. She looked quite all right though, seeing as she wasn't bombarding her with questions about her famous boyfriend and best friend.

'I'm Haley,' she filled in, noticing the stance Peyton had. 'Don't worry, I'm not a student.'

'Oh,' Peyton laughed nervously. 'A teacher then?'

'Not yet,' she smiled. 'I just graduated and I'm trying to apply.'

'Cool,' Peyton said sincerely. 'I'm Peyton by the way.'

'I know,'

She raised a brow.

'My boyfriend's a Knicks fan,' she elaborated. 'He's a huge fan of Lucas and Nathan and we see you a lot on television.'

'Do you want an interview too?' Peyton scoffed.

'No, I didn't mean it like that,' her eyes widened, shaking her head adamantly. 'I just thought I should tell you.'

Peyton wasn't sure if she should trust her but she felt that Haley was a nice person and so she let it go and just smiled genuinely. 'Well, I'll let them know.'

'Thank you,' she gaped. 'Jake's going to be so happy.'

Peyton shrugged. 'I hope you get hired.'

'I do too,' Haley laughed nervously. 'This is my dream job.'

She wasn't sure what to say so she just kept quiet and when Haley asked her if she wanted to get a coffee or something, she declined her offer and said that her boyfriend was on his way to pick her up.

Haley insisted that they get lunch some time and although she honestly felt like she was a good person, Peyton didn't really want to and she was thankful when Lucas came to her rescue because she didn't want to see the look on Haley's face had she blatantly said no.

'Who was that?' Lucas asked, opening the passenger door for her.

'I don't really know,' Peyton laughed. 'We just met. She's applying as a teacher.'

Lucas nodded and told her to fasten her seatbelt. She did as told and once he was back in the car told her that he'd missed her presence the whole day.

'I know,' she just told him. 'Me too.'

He kissed her sweetly, wishing he got to spend more time with his beloved every single day because really, this wasn't enough. 'Good.'

He drove them back to the apartment, all the while Peyton talked about how her day went and Lucas intently listening. He was glad she loved NYU because he honestly couldn't picture them being so far away from each other had she stayed in Durham.

He chose not to think about that and focused instead on the girl who leaned on him, mumbling about sleep. He kissed her temple and soon enough, she was dozing off and although he wanted her to keep talking, he just couldn't find it in him to wake her up. She was such a beauty, even he couldn't fathom if he tried.

* * *

She didn't know why she was sleeping in her own bed when she woke up because last time she remembered, she was in the car and telling Lucas about how her day had went. She glanced at the clock and gaped after it dawned on her that she was supposed to be out having dinner with Lucas right now.

She panicked and felt like jumping off the window right now due to the anger rising in the pit of her stomach. How could she have been so stupid to sleep in when she knew so well he had a reservation at some fancy restaurant?

She threw the sheets in haste and kept mumbling about how idiotic she was. She paced around the room, wondering if she should just go out and apologize to Lucas or wait for him to come in and tell her that she was being so inconsiderate and that he didn't deserve a girlfriend like her.

She was going crazy overthinking and she thinks that she might've actually started crying had he not come in and just hugged her and asked her if she had a good sleep.

'You're not mad?' She whispered hoarsely.

'No,' he laughed, the idea beyond crazy. 'Why would I be?'

'Because we have dinner reservation,' she muttered. 'I'm so sorry, Luke.'

'No,' he stopped her. 'Don't apologize. It's okay, okay? You're tired and I was too so I slept and I woke up just thirty minutes ago so don't apologize.'

'Lucas,' she sighed.

'Baby,' he ran a hand through her tangled locks and tipped her head up, both of them locking eyes. 'I don't care.'

'I do,' she frowned. 'I shouldn't have slept. I didn't know. You should've woken me up.'

'Peyt,' he repeated, chuckling. 'It doesn't matter. We can do it some other time. Just tell me when, okay? I just want to be with you. Even if we're at home, it's okay.'

'Are you sure?' she sulked, wrapping her arms around him. 'I was looking forward to it.'

'I'm sure you were,' he smiled. 'Let's just do it some other time, okay?'

Eventually, she relented and instantaneously started lip locking with Lucas, both of them too caught up in the moment to even stop for a second.

It was only when Nathan was yelling that they were on TV when they both stopped, laughing at each other's flushed faces. He kissed her temple and told her he'd order pizza and she loved how he and her were thinking the same thing.

'Pepperoni?' he raised a brow.

She smiled, kissing him chastely on the lips once more. 'Perfect.'

'You are,' he grinned boyishly.

She just laughed in response; both of them making their way towards the living room where Nathan sat comfortably, proudly watching himself on the television.

'Conceited much?' Peyton chuckled, plopping down next to him. 'You up for pizza, Nate?'

'Pepperoni,' he muttered, eyes focused solely on the TV. 'I don't want any other shit.'

She looked at Lucas and he winked at her, and really, her day couldn't have been any better.

* * *

_A/N: suggestions? thanks for reviewing you guys you make my day :) _


	3. What You Do To Me

**CHAPTER TWO**

Peyton placed three glasses of iced tea on the coffee table and willingly let herself sit in the middle of the living room where a pile of fan mail sat, waiting to just be opened by the two Scotts.

They were sent earlier in the day and although they had promised their fans on television they'd take their time opening them and reading each one of their letters, they were busy people too, well, busy on their terms that fine morning was watching a re-run of their games just a month ago.

'I'm opening your mails,' she said, not really asking for permission. The boys told her to go for it and she beamed, tearing the biggest package she could find first. 'Luke, baby, it's for you.'

'I'm sure it's great, babe,' he said, not even glancing at it. She rolled her eyes and muttered something about them being so obsessed with themselves it's unhealthy. They all knew she was just joking though.

She was holding a huge teddy bear that held a heart, a huge ' I LOVE LUCAS' printed across it. She threw it towards Lucas and once he'd caught it told her that he loved her too. She giggled in response and Nathan faked gag noises once again.

'Dear Nathan,' Peyton said, opening the letter and glancing at the younger Scott who was now looking at her with interest. 'I hope that one day, you'll notice me and will want to date me. I love you so much and go to every one of your games. I'm not an avid basketball fan but I'd do anything for you. Love always, Jennifer.'

'Isn't she sweet?' Lucas teased.

'Psychotic if you tell me,' Nathan huffed. 'I'm scared of those girls especially when they just pull me into a hug. Crazy.'

'You guys!' Peyton squealed, opening a mini box full of gummy bears. 'Can I please have this? Why did they even send this?'

'I mentioned eating them at some point, I think,' Nathan furrowed his brows. Lucas shrugged.

'Okay, this is mine,' she set it aside seriously and opened more packages, thoroughly entertained by everything she found. Lucas and Nathan weren't really that excited when they were opening fan mail but they appreciated everything their fans gave them nevertheless.

'Whoa, look at this,' Peyton had both of their attention when she held up two tee shirts that had their faces on it. 'I love this.'

'You can't have everything, Peyton,' Nathan rolled his eyes. 'They're not your fans, they're ours.'

'I don't care,' she scoffed.

'You can have everything with my name on it,' Lucas offered, winking at Peyton when she smiled at him thankfully.

'Nate! They sent warheads!' Peyton laughed when Nathan joined her a second later and was instantaneously eating three at a time of the probably most sour candy they'd ever tasted. 'That's disgusting.'

'I love this,' he said in between making silly faces.

When the game finished, Lucas joined them too and started reading the letters his fans sent him. Some were a little too over the top for his liking and when he got nude photos, Nathan would look at it and rate the girl as if they were apps on his phone.

They both received plentiful of clothes and all sorts of gadgets they didn't even know existed 'til then and quite a lot of food. All of the letters were read by noon and Lucas was glad he didn't have to lie to his fans about not reading them and just shoving them in a box under his bed.

'Hey Peyt,' Nathan called after having his second bag of warheads. 'Let's eat out.'

'Your treat?' Lucas asked, standing up and began cleaning up the mess Peyton started. 'Baby, sit on the couch, please.'

'You need help?' Peyton asked, albeit following his instruction nevertheless.

'I'm good,' he answered, kissing her temple before she made her way towards their white leather couch courtesy of his and Nathan's first paycheck.

'Sure?' Peyton switched on the television and found herself grinning from ear to ear when a re-run of How I Met Your Mother was playing.

Lucas nodded and although Peyton didn't really see it, she somehow knew that he was honestly fine with cleaning up alone. Usually, she'd be insisting to help but she really didn't feel like tidying up the mess she'd just created so she decided she'd just make up for it some other day.

'Yeah, yeah,' Nathan rolled his eyes. 'If it's my treat, are you two going to agree?'

'Either way, I kind of want to eat out too,' Lucas shrugged, collecting all the torn paper and crumpling them into a shape of a ball, which Nathan gladly threw perfectly from across the room in the cardboard box.

'Good.'

* * *

Their drive to Nathan's favorite fast food restaurant was in terms of Nathan's point of view… the worst drive ever. Since he was assigned driver and Peyton called shotgun, she was in control of the radio and well, he didn't like it one bit.

He'd deemed that Peyton's taste in music was 'shit' and that his on the other hand was the best. When Lucas was asked to make a choice, he just chose to keep quiet, not wanting to choose sides since he knew that would lead to an even bigger banter he didn't want to be a part of.

So when they finally reached their destination, the younger Scott immediately switched off the engine and made his way towards the restaurant before either of them had the chance to make a move.

Everything was forgotten though when Nathan found them the best booth in the place and actually _volunteered_ to order for them. Peyton asked him what was up with his mood swings and when he just shrugged, Lucas blurted out that he probably digs the counter chick. He was right.

'She's old,' Peyton raised a brow. 'He's not into old women'

'He's into all sorts of women, Peyt,' Lucas pointed out, glancing at his brother who was now charming his way with the lady.

'Don't really want to talk about this,' she shook her head adamantly, unwanted images of her best friend flashing through her mind.

Lucas chuckled. 'I thought so.'

Nathan returned moments later with their food and sat on the empty side, informing them willingly that the woman was married and that even if that didn't really stop him from flirting, it turned out that her husband was the security guard and well, he didn't really want to mess with a steroids man.

The couple just laughed at his silly antics before taking a bite of their own burgers.

Conversation flowed easily amongst the three like always, all of them settling on the topic of the boys' next game. They were interrupted quite a few times by fans who wanted to take a picture with them and being the 'nice' people that they were just let fans interact with them even just for a little while.

Peyton just nodded at Lucas sweetly when he glanced at her, letting him know that she was used to it and that she was glad they were getting the attention they deserved.

When they finally left, Nathan muttered under his breath that they should never go out without disguises next time and Lucas seriously thought it was a good idea until Peyton told them to just shut up and enjoy the fame before they get flushed down the toilet. Nathan claimed they'll never be and she honestly knew that very well too.

Just when they were about to stand up from their seats and go grocery shopping because Lucas said they really needed to, two people interjected them, albeit unlike last time, Peyton knew these people. Well at least one of them.

Nathan excused himself properly and told Peyton he'd just wait in the car and when Peyton nodded at Lucas, he followed after his brother, knowing that she'll be okay by herself for some time.

'Hey,' the petite girl smiled. 'Haley, remember?'

'Yeah,' she nodded, recalling their last conversation. 'What's up?'

'I saw you and I just wanted to tell you I got the job,' she beamed, looking up at the brown-haired good-looking man beside her.

'That's great,' Peyton said sincerely, but she couldn't bring it in her to say anything else. She honestly didn't care, but it would be really rude to tell Haley that and so she just kept on smiling, her cheeks hurting in the process.

'This is Jake, by the way,' the shorter girl introduced. 'The guy I told you about who was a huge Knicks fan?'

Peyton forced a laugh. 'Sure.'

'That's me,' Jake grinned.

'Well, uh, I have to go,' Peyton said, glancing outside.

'Yeah, sure,' Haley smiled sweetly. 'See you around campus, Peyton.'

'You too,' she said and politely told Jake it was nice to meet him and once Haley was done talking about how excited she was about the prospect of teaching English Literature, Peyton left immediately, not once looking back.

She opened the passenger door and raised a brow at the sight of Nathan's legs blocking her seat. 'What the hell?'

'I called shotgun,' he smirked.

'What?' She said incredulously, eyes widening. 'You can't call shotgun! You're the driver.'

'I can,' he swore.

'Luke!' Peyton glanced at her boyfriend and he shrugged at her, not really allowed to say anything since they were using Nathan's car and not his. 'This is crazy.'

Peyton slammed the door close and jumped in the backseat beside Lucas, the blonde Scott pulling her closer towards him before kissing the crown of her head. 'Hey, at least we can make out, right?'

Nathan groaned and started the engine, suddenly wishing that he hadn't insisted they ride with him to In N Out.

Peyton smirked. 'That, we can do.'

* * *

They reached their apartment about an hour ago and the two boys decided they'd spend a few of their free time at the gym. Peyton pleaded that they stay, well, only Lucas and he wanted to, he really did, but he knew he also needed the work out.

Nathan explained that Peyton can't just keep Lucas away from the world and she literally chucked a saucer at him to his surprise. They argued for a while after that and Lucas knew that had he not dragged his brother away, Peyton would've totally lost it.

'I didn't know Peyton had friends at NYU,' Nathan thought aloud, his breathing ragged after carrying lifts.

Lucas glared at him.

'No, I didn't mean it that way, dude,' he laughed, wiping the sweat on his forehead with the hem of his shirt. 'It's been a year and well, she's never really introduced us to any of her classmates or you know… people.'

'You know what happened,' Lucas rolled his eyes.

Nathan did know. He was there.

She'd stormed in one night and was in tears and it honestly killed him to see his best friend like that. Before he had the chance to ask anything though, she was already wrapping her arms around him and telling him that people were such dickheads and that she kind of hated that they were famous.

When she calmed down later on after Lucas came home and apparently made her feel better than he did, she told him she didn't mean it and that they deserved the fame because they were really great.

He told her she didn't need those people and she just threw him a lopsided smile and told him that he was right.

That was also the first night he got forced into watching Bride Wars with his brother and best friend and had junk food _with_ gummy bears and ice cream.

'Who was that girl earlier then?' He furrowed his brows.

'I saw her talking to Peyton too when I picked her up once and she said she really didn't know,' Lucas shrugged. 'I trust her judgment, but the girl looks harmless enough.'

'I guess,' he mused.

Lucas discarded his shirt and ran a hand through his hair, feeling a little hotter than he did earlier due to how much he was sweating. He pulled his phone out of his pockets and saw a text from Peyton and decided that he's been away from her for far too long already.

'I'm gonna shower and head out, Nate,' Lucas said, gathering his things and stuffing them into his duffel. 'You coming?'

Nathan nodded and stepped out of the treadmill after a second, removing his shirt due to its sticky feel.

'You think we're going to win tomorrow's game?' Lucas asked, voicing his worries.

'Luke,' Nathan shook his head, smirking. 'They have _us_.'

'Cocky much?' He laughed.

'No,' Nathan said seriously. 'I just kind of have faith in us.'

* * *

Peyton was eating a slice of chocolate cake by the counter when they came in, noticing immediately how spotless their place looked. She had told them she wouldn't clean up but they knew her well enough to know she wouldn't just sit around with dirty dishes lying around and laundry to be done.

'Hey fiancée,' Lucas smirked, kissing her on the lips immediately. He's missed her so much he can barely contain himself from making love with her right then and there. Crazy, he knows.

Nathan ignored them and dropped his duffel bag by the fridge and left the other pair of his shoes near one of the bar stools. He opened the fridge and grinned when he found another slice of that chocolate cake she was eating. 'Love this.'

They broke their kiss after realizing that Nathan was around and when Peyton saw where he left his things, she couldn't help but get annoyed because she's spent two hours cleaning their whole apartment and yet Nathan doesn't seem to give a damn.

She knew he was just really messy but as long as they lived together, that was not something she was going to tolerate. When it came to Lucas, she had no problem because the guy was immaculate but Nathan on the other hand was the total opposite. Slob.

'Didn't you see that I just cleaned?' She groaned. 'Nathan, just please don't leave your things everywhere.'

'Yeah,' he said absentmindedly, enjoying the delicious dessert to even care.

'Seriously,' she gritted. 'Or I'll just throw them in the garbage if I see them and don't you dare think I won't do it because you know I will.'

'Chill,' he rolled his eyes. 'I'll clean 'em up.'

'You better,' Peyton huffed.

'You're grouchy,' Lucas raised a brow, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. 'Sexy grouchy.'

'Those two words don't belong in the same sentence,' she winced and he laughed, realizing that she was right. 'You hungry?'

His eyes darkened and she noticed immediately. 'I meant if you wanted to eat something, Luke.'

He chuckled, pecking her lips. 'Yeah, I kind of am.'

'What do you want to eat?' she inquired.

'You.'

Nathan looked at them as though they were crazy and maybe they kind of were, but she didn't care, not when he was looking at her like she was the prettiest girl he's ever known and smirking in a way that had her weak in the knees.

He intertwined their fingers and led her to the bedroom, ignoring those gagging noises his brother was making once again. He didn't really care about Nathan or what he thought at that moment. He missed her so much, and now that she was there, he couldn't wait to just make love to her and lie next to her after that and just cuddle.

He threw his shirt somewhere in the room and she did the very same thing, both their eyes locking in the process. She was smiling at him and all that was running through his mind was the thought of how beautiful and perfect she was.

He closed the distance between them and captured her lips in a searing kiss, everything soon becoming a blur after that.

Clothes were discarded along the way and kisses became much more intense. She was moaning and whimpering his name and he was nipping and sucking on that special place just by the base of her neck. It was raw, rough and needy, but it was everything they desired in that exact moment.

She was on the verge of falling asleep when pulled her closer to him, her nuzzling her face comfortably by the crook of his neck. 'Let's get married soon, baby.'

She smiled to herself and pressed a kiss on his bare skin delicately, as though that single action would cause him to break and shatter into a million pieces.

'I love you,' he mumbled, almost too inaudible but she heard him pretty clearly.

She forced herself to open her eyes and when he looked down at her, she captured his lips for a sweet kiss that had him grinning boyishly despite the fact that she's done that for the umpteenth time.

Peyton smiled. 'I love you too.'

* * *

_A/N: thank you for reviewing once again guys i think right now that's all i really look forward to idk anyway any suggestions or um what you want to happen 'cause i honestly don't have any idea where this story is going yet thanks again and um keep 'em coming :) _


	4. Hands All Over

**CHAPTER THREE**

Nathan felt like all his limbs were going to fall off at any given moment as he made his way towards the loft he shared with his best friend and brother. He knew he'd been working himself off more than usual and even when Lucas insisted that he take a break every two days, he'd insist that wasn't enough.

He claimed he needed to be fit, even fitter if possible and the older Scott knew that Nathan was already the healthiest he could ever get, but the stubborn brunette never listened to him.

He kinds of regret not listening to his brother now, feeling every part of his body ache every damn step he makes. It's an agony, but he's long since figured out how to ignore the pain and keep on doing so until it dissipates.

He opens the door to find Peyton enveloping him in a hug, one that he certainly didn't expect as he stumbled back a few steps before finding his balance once again.

'What's going on?' He laughed, noticing the amused look on his brother's face.

'Peyton's part of the student advisory council,' Lucas explains after realizing Peyton's still too caught up in the moment to talk.

She'd been working her ass off to maintain her grades and position as one of the leading students in NYU, so when she'd been called to the chancellor's office earlier and was told to join the council meeting, she knew exactly what was going to happen.

Like she'd already theoretically predicted, the meeting lasted for about three hours before they announced that she was now an official member of the SAC and immediately assigned her to host the next upcoming event.

Nathan's complaints about his own well being all flew out of the window after hearing the good news, knowing very well that Peyton deserved it. He was proud, and the grin on his face as he wrapped his arms around her as well showed it clearly.

'That calls for a celebration,' Nathan hooted.

Peyton pulled away from him and nodded, the smile on her face making the two brothers share the same proud smirk they always wore on their face when it came to Peyton's achievements.

'And it's your birthday tomorrow, Nate,' she smiled.

He'd almost forgotten.

'Exactly,' Lucas said, pulling Peyton to his side and kissing the crown of her head before she excused herself to get ready for their little escapade. 'You up for a little _Marble Lane_?'

'Are you serious?' He choked out, eyes widening. He's never been to Marble Lane, but he's heard of that steak joint every damn party he went to. He was sure it's not just because of the food though. It's that club in the rooftop that got everybody's attention. PH-D.

'Peyton's not exactly allowed to go _up there_ yet, but I can pull a few strings,' Lucas raised a brow at his expression.

'_Dude,_' Nathan knew they were threading on thin lines. They were on every magazine after they'd partied all night at some lame club down the street once and although they admitted it wasn't really something they were proud of, they enjoyed letting loose and getting wild that night. Living young, as Peyton said.

'I'm twenty-one, Nate,' Lucas was shocked his brother was actually thinking of the consequences, but he did know better than to cross that border again. They almost got jailed, and usually, that wouldn't be much of a big deal, but they were famous and they knew it wouldn't do well on boosting their career. 'And you're turning twenty-one tomorrow.'

'Fuck this,' Nathan laughed. 'I want to have a drink at a fancy rich club and meet girls. I don't give a shit about what the media thinks.'

'Yeah, I don't really give a crap about that right now either,' Lucas claimed, his tone as serious as it can probably get. Nathan noticed. 'I just want to celebrate, and it's been so long since we last had a crazy night.'

'I feel you, man,' they both laughed at the younger Scott's choice of words before deciding to get dressed for the event too, the two of them unable to hide their excitement.

'You know I'm feeling a little fucked up already, right?' Nathan mutters. He honestly didn't care at that moment though and he's sure he's going to regret it the next morning but like he said, fuck it.

Lucas laughed, patting his back. 'That's what you get for not listening to me, old man.'

'Shut up.'

* * *

Lucas felt like he was going to go insane at the sight of his fiancée in that Victoria's Secret open-back lace dress. It hugged her in all the right ways and reached just in the middle of her thighs, showing him either a lot or too little of the legs he loved.

What made it worse was that he _knew_ she wasn't wearing a bra and it killed him to know that. Those pumps she wore also made him sweat a little.

Her curls were a little extra messy and her make-up was light and smoky and he wasn't sure whether she was actually trying to give him a heart attack because she had red lipstick smeared on her lips that she knew he knew he worshiped very much.

'You're fiancée's hot,' Nathan smirked, backing away a little when Lucas glared at him. 'Just saying.'

They had a light dinner just a while ago at Marble Lane and after a while headed immediately to PH-D where they were granted immediate access due to the bouncer who was apparently a huge fan of theirs.

Nathan knew being an NBA player would pay off, and when he'd mentioned it to the couple, they laughed at him and couldn't help but agree.

The night was a blur.

They were drinking, laughing and dancing like they had no care in the world. It was a sight to see and by the time they had more than enough of their drinks, everything got a little more, well, _wild_.

Nathan was surrounded by a lot of girls who were more than willing to give them anything he wants and ask for if ever. He was doing body shots and the crowd squealed for him. He'd pull girls into a lip-lock or get pulled himself in the dance floor while they danced around him. He was drunk, a little too much for his own good, really, but it didn't matter. All that did was the fact that he was enjoying the night and having fun, and he really _really_ was.

Lucas and Peyton on the other hand were like two very drunk teenagers after their sixth drink. She was grinding onto him in ways that had him pulling her to a private section in the club and doing it right then and there. They came out disheveled and were panting like crazy but she looked sexier than ever and she really couldn't deny that he did too.

If they weren't taking more shots, they'd be out on the dance floor again or making out in their booth. He'd tell her she looked gorgeous even after all those drinks and she'd kiss him as if it was the end of the world. She'd tell her things that she usually wouldn't tell him if she wasn't tipsy and he'd laugh and just keep listening to her. It was a crazy night, but damn, it was exciting and outrageous and they were always a sucker for that.

'Luke,' she slurred, finally finding her way back to him after throwing up a little in the bathroom.

He looked up, knowing exactly what just happened to her. He wiped the remnants of her spew off the side of her lips and pulled her to his lap where she got comfortable instantaneously.

'You wanna go home now, baby?' he asked, running his hand up and down her arms to keep her from shivering a little bit.

'Someone was following me,' she laughed, her arms slithering their way under his now un-tucked midnight blue button down shirt. 'Fuck.'

He laughed and pecked her lips, amused by her choice of words at that moment. 'Doesn't matter, babe. I'm here.'

'_Luke_,' she arches her back and he groans, not hiding the fact that he's getting turned on by her actions.

'What?' He breathed.

'You're sexy,' she smiled coyly, suddenly her worries about her certain stalker forgotten all at once.

'God, I love you,' he sighed before pulling her into a deep kiss that a little later lead to him kissing her on that spot whilst caressing the inside of her thighs. She moans loudly in pleasure and he just smirks, that sound suddenly like music to his ears.

'I'm leaving,' Nathan heaves, not caring about what they were doing at that moment due to the fact that he had a girl by his side that he probably intends on fucking senseless.

'Right behind you, Nate,' Lucas groans when she stands up and accidentally brushes against him. She smirks and he really couldn't help but rush him and her out of the bar and jump in the cab Nathan hailed for himself without a second thought.

He hears Nathan's endless yells but he really couldn't careless when the love of his life was tugging at his shirt and pressing her lips to his for a searing kiss.

'I can't wait to get home,' she pants.

'Me too, baby,' He smirks. 'Me too.'

* * *

_A/N: just a short filler. thanks for the reviews guys and your ideas hopefully i get to use them. just keep 'em coming and tell me what you think :D oh and also just chill ok cause brooke's almost gonna make an appearance and there'll be a clearer view about haley's character and whatever so yeah. hopefully, i'll upload another chapter tomorrow since exams are over yay! have a nice day or night either way :) YOU MAKE MY DAY!_


End file.
